


Magic Always Has A Price

by MrsHurricane



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHurricane/pseuds/MrsHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke has been magic free for eight years. Emma and Regina now raise Roland and Frankie, Zelena's daughter together. Henry comes back after graduating college and somehow releases the magic that had been cast out years ago. Swan Queen slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Always Has A Price

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda hard to explain in a summary. Hopefully after reading this first chapter you'll have a better idea of what I'm getting at. Some Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen. I know, I hate Hook as much as the next feminist but it worked with the story so there you go. Flashbacks to before the battle and the battle. Hope you like it!

_Emma took a deep breath and ended up choking on the smoke. Her ears rang from the bangs and the clash of swords striking each other. She knelt down, coughing so hard she gagged. Her heart was beating out of control and she thought she might be having a panic attack._

_She heard a familiar voice shout out above the din and her head snapped up to search it out. She found the source, Killian standing on a hill above the battle. Her stomach dropped when she saw he was standing across from Scar, a tall rangy dark man with a Scar down the side of his face._

_She watched in horror as their swords met again and again, both shouting at each other. Her breath caught when Killian caught Scar's sword in his hook and ran him through the arm with his sword. Emma knew that Killian was trying to get to the large "hideously tacky" as Regina described it, necklace from around Scar's neck._

_Scar stumbled and held his arm. He gave a massive growl, and attacked. He knocked Killian to the ground with one arm and ran him through the gut. Emma screamed and yelled his name. Killian turned his head and found Emma's eyes._

_Even from this distance she could see that they were already glassy with pain. She watched his mouth form "Swan," and then he stilled. His eyes no longer moved but they were still focused on her. She cried his name over and over again. She felt a hand on her back, trying to comfort but there was no comfort to be found. She felt herself drowning in the grief, the anger and hatred slowly taking over._

_She looked around and her eyes met the yellow ones of the man she truly hated. Just as she felt the familiar dark power fill her she took a deep breath and..._

Emma blinked her eyes open. It was the middle of the night and she was in her own bed. She breathed evenly and her heart calmed after only a few moments. It was a familiar nightmare, one she had been dealing with for years and by this point she was almost used to it.

She sat up slowly and looked at the glowing clock that said 3:17. She took a sip of water from the glass on her bedside table and then decided to get up to use the bathroom and check the house. It was a routine she followed after the nightmare, her need to make sure the people she loved were safe.

She pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and went into her en suite. She was a little pale in the artificial light but it was not terrible. She walked through the hall, starting with the door just to left of hers. She peaked inside and saw the familiar riot of color and contradictions, even in the dark. The large pink princess castle sat in the corner while the small drum set rested next to it.

The small body sprawled in the center of the race car bed breathed evenly and peacefully. Emma smiled and moved on, coming to the next door on the left. This door was mostly closed. More than likely it had been slammed shut and the other parent in the house had opened it an inch after the inhabitant had fallen asleep.

Emma pushed it open silently and took a small step inside, a move she instantly regretted. Her foot connected with a small Lego and she almost yelled out. She caught her foot in her hand and rubbed firmly, hopping around silently in the dark as the pain eased. She cursed every swear word she knew in her head before putting her foot down again.

She looked around the mess of a room. There were toys everywhere, dirty dishes piled up next to the bed. She felt a pang of annoyance and vowed to make him clean his room the next day. Speaking of the teenage lay curled in a ball on the far side of his bed facing the wall. It was how he always slept and Emma knew the origins of that position.

She sighed and moved out of the room, closing the door again but leaving an inch of space. The next door was across the hall and it was closed completely. She went in a looked around what could now be called the spare room. It still had touches of her son in it, his books and notepads sitting in a neat row on the bookshelves. His favorite band poster still hung on the wall.

She sat on the bed and felt a weird lump in the mattress. She stood up and pulled the top mattress up and searched blindly in the dark. Her hand found a large book and she pulled it out. She turned on the small lamp on the nightstand and smiled as her hand coasted over the cover. _Once Upon A Time._

Emma could not remember the last time she had seen this thing. Henry must have hidden it under his mattress years ago. Henry. He was coming home. Tomorrow. He had told them he had something important to tell them.

Regina and her had looked at each other when Henry had said that over the speaker phone a few weeks ago. They had not talked about it much but they both were apprehensive about it.

Emma looked around the room for a few more minutes before she set the book on the bookshelf, not hidden away again. She left the room, closing the door as she went. She went back down the hall and paused at the open doorway across from her own. She looked into the master bedroom and saw Regina sleeping peacefully in the middle of her absurdly large king size bed.

Her heart clenched almost painfully as she watching Regina sleep, a shaft of moonlight coming through the window and making her glow. Emma rolled her eyes. Of course it did. Even mother nature would conspire to make Regina glow in her sleep.

She stood there for a while before padding across the hall and into her bedroom. She shucked her shorts off again and tossed them onto the chair in the corner. The clock now read 3:50 and she was sleepy again.

She knew she would never wake up early again so she sent a quick text for Regina to wake up to that read "You go for a run this morning, I'll stay and sleep."

Moments later she was fast asleep with the knowledge that her house was safe and sound.

 

Ten seconds later she burst awake from a sharp thump in her back. She lost her breath and coughed, "Ow!"

"Ma! Henry's coming home today!"

It took her a few seconds to orient herself. It was now morning. 7:30 and it was the best Emma could hope for, really. She rolled onto her back and grabbed the eight year old that was currently squirming around on top of her.

"You trying to kill me, kid?" Emma asked, trapping the girl under her and tickling her. The little girl laughter was music to Emma's ears and she did not stop until tears were running down the small face.

They settled next to each other, the girl cuddled against Emma's chest. "Is your brother up?"

"Yeah, right, he sleeps forever," Frankie said. "When is Henry going to be here?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. He said afternoon and that was it." She thought for a moment. "Did you see your mom?"

Frankie shook her head. "I think she's running."

Emma nodded and got out of bed. She put her shorts back on and then went back to the bed, snatching the redhead up and over her shoulder. Frankie squealed and giggled the whole way down the stairs until Emma dropped her down onto the stool at the kitchen island.

"What will it be? Pancakes? French toast?" Emma asked as she got orange juice out of the fridge and poured them both a glass.

There was silence from Frankie and she looked over with her eyebrows raised. Frankie would not make eye contact with her and fidgeted on the stool. Emma tried not to smile and waited. Frankie was wearing a pink nightgown with Ariel on it. It had seen too many washings but Frankie would not let it go.

"Come on, my cooking isn't that bad!"

Frankie giggled. "But Mom will be home soon. And then she can make something."

Emma gave her a look but she had to agree. Her spirits lifted when she remembered that Regina had picked up blueberries yesterday. They might get blueberry pancakes out of this deal.

"Fine. Let's go watch cartoons and then you tackle Mom when she gets home. I suggest you beg a little. Make those big wide eyes, that always helps."

Frankie demonstrated, her eyes going wide and getting a little glassy. Her bottom lip came out just slightly so as to not be a full pout but really added to the whole thing. "Perfect." Frankie beamed and then hopped onto Emma's back.

They both settled onto the very large cushiony chaise lounge that Emma had had to fight tooth and nail for. In Regina's favor it was ugly but it was also incredibly comfortable. They turned on a Disney channel show that Frankie loved and Emma tolerated and cuddled for a while.

Less than thirty minutes later the front door opened and closed. Frankie and Emma shared a look and then Frankie took off. "MOMMM!"

Emma heard a thump that she knew was Frankie colliding with Regina's knees. "Frankie, dear, I'm all sweaty, give me a minute."

"Mom," Emma heard Frankie start and she smiled with pride. The kid could pull off pathetic really well. "Could you make us pancakes, pretty pretty please?"

"'Us?'" Regina asked dubiously. They made their way into the living room hand in hand and Regina gave Emma a knowing look.

Emma felt that all too familiar and almost constant flutter in her stomach when she looked at Regina. She smirked back at Regina who rolled her eyes. Regina was in capri leggings and a sports bra and tank. Her iPod was attached to her upper arm and the earphones strung around her neck. She was sweating and still breathing heavy and Emma thought she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

"Hot out again?" Emma asked as they all went into the kitchen.

Emma sat in one of the stools and Frankie settled on her lap. Regina chugged a whole glass of water before answering. "Yeah. Already eighty out. It's supposed to get up to ninety today."

Emma grimaced. "How many calls do you want to bet I get for heat stroke? How hard is it to remember to drink water?"

Regina laughed. "You'd be amazed. You have second shift, right?"

Emma nodded, though it was unnecessary as they both knew each other's schedules by heart.  "When is your meeting?"

"Eleven, but it shouldn't last too long. Mary Margaret said to just bring Frankie over whenever. I'll pick you back up when my meeting is done and then we can go grocery shopping and get some of Henry's favorites."

Frankie lit up and squirmed again. "Will he play soccer with me?"

Emma laughed. "Probably if you ask. Although, bless him, he was never very athletic."

Regina grimaced in sympathy. "Watching him play baseball was just painful. Okay, I need to go shower and get ready."

Frankie made her big eyes. "After will you please make us pancakes, Mom?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But I want Roland awake for them. So you can go wake him up," she said cheerfully. Emma and Frankie both groaned. "Have fun!" She kissed Frankie's head and ran her hand across the back of Emma's shoulder as she passed.

Emma's skin erupted in goose bumps but after years of practice she ignored it. "Alright, kid. You ready?" she asked like they were about to head into battle.

Frankie nodded gravely and then they both went upstairs. They opened the door together and looked in the dark room. There was some light coming through the edges of the dark curtains over the windows but otherwise it was a cave. Well, he was a fourteen year old boy.

Frankie crept forward until she was standing by the bed. Emma gave them some space and watched in amusement as Frankie gently prodded Roland's back. "Ro," she whispered. There was a slight twitch from Roland but that was it.

Emma had to hold the laughter in as Frankie sighed and tried again. "Ro, Mom's making pancakes." Roland finally groaned but did nothing else. "She said she'd only make 'em if you got up!"

All of this was said in a hushed voice but Roland gave another great put upon groan and flipped over onto his back. "What do you want, twerp?"

Emma almost snapped at him but Frankie giggled and leaned on the edge of the bed. "Mom's making your favorite. But you have to get up before she gets out of the shower."

Emma stepped farther into the room and Roland looked over with bleary eyes. "And if you do and don't give Regina a hard time I will personally play your video game with you. And it doesn't count towards your daily video game time."

That got his attention but he still acted like getting up was the worst thing that anyone ever asked him to do. "Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Frankie and Emma looked at him expectantly and he looked over at them. "Well, get out! Let me get dressed. I'll be down in a minute," he grumbled.

Emma, aware of the stage he was in with puberty coughed and snatched Frankie up and over her shoulder again and they left, closing the door solidly behind them.

When Regina got down from her shower her hair was dried and styled to perfection. She was in what Emma called her "mayoral attire" and she looked just as good today as she did twelve years ago when she answered the door to Emma for the first time.

Emma was sitting on the floor with Roland in front of the television, both of them hurling insults at each other as Frankie yelled and egged them both on, floating around them eagerly. Regina did not say a word but Emma knew she was there watching them.

Emma heard Regina pad away into the kitchen to start making them all pancakes. Just a few minutes later the smell of batter and bacon floated into the living room and all three of their stomachs started growling.

"It's ready," Regina called.

All three of them jumped to their feet, racing for the kitchen. Roland gave Emma a push and she managed to block him off, skidding into the kitchen and into the seat at the table first. "Ha!" she crowed at Roland who shot her a snotty, but amused look as he took the seat next to her.

Frankie laughed at them both and grabbed the plate of bacon that Regina handed to her. "I have three children in this house," Regina sighed to herself.

Emma watched as Regina brought over everything she had made to the table, an apron protecting her work clothes from the splatter. Regina caught her eye as she set a plate in front of Emma and they smiled at each other.

It had taken them years to get to this point and they were both so proud and happy that they managed to get there.

They ate as families do, with chatter and laughter. Roland occasionally chimed in with a snotty comment but mostly they were good. Emma saw him open his mouth a few times to say something nasty to Regina and then reel himself back in. He had definitely earned his extra hour of video games today.

As they finished Emma started the clean up, like they always did. Regina cooked, Emma cleaned up. Regina glanced at the clock and sighed. "I've got to get going or I'll be late." Emma nodded and tried not to stare outwardly as she shucked off the apron and checked in her purse to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Alright. So you'll drop Frankie off at your mother's and I'll pick her up when I'm done." Regina always did this, talking more to herself than Emma as she rattled off the plans for the day. Normally both kids would be in school but the year had ended almost two weeks ago. "Roland, Grace's mom will be here around noon to pick you up. Please be good and have fun at the water park. Here's forty dollars, use it wisely."

Roland snatched the two twenties out of her hand quickly but looked up at her face for a second before saying quietly, "Thanks, Regina."

Regina reached forward almost hesitantly and ran her hand through his hair for just a moment before turning to Frankie. "Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, sweetie. Be good for Grandma," Regina said, leaning down and hugging Frankie quickly. Regina turned to Emma next and they smiled at each other. Emma looked her over, making sure there was no food or, one time a glittery hand print from Frankie, on her. Her eyes had lines around them that had popped up in the last few years and there was a strand or two of silver in her shiny brown hair.

"I'll see you tonight. Salmon?"

Emma nodded. "I won't get home until everyone's asleep," she warned.

Regina shrugged. "I'll leave some in foil in the microwave."

"You're the best," Emma said.

Regina leaned forward and they kissed quickly on the cheek before Regina moved back and grabbed her purse off the table. "Say goodbye to your mother, the goddess mayor of Storybrooke, children."

"BYE, MOM!" Frankie yelled, while Roland gave a more subdued  "Bye, Regina."

Regina waved as she walked quickly out the door, already checking her phone. Emma heard the door shut before looking at the kids. "Alright, who do I have to bribe to do these dishes?"

 

_Four months before the Battle_

_Regina sat leaning slightly against Robin. They were at the house Zelena was staying at and they both sat in the other room watching from afar as Zelena played with her daughter. Regina felt that same softening of her heart that had become all too familiar in the last few months as the baby girl smiled up at Zelena who was making silly faces at her._

_"She's doing well," Regina said._

_Robin nodded. "Better than I could have hoped. And Francesca adores her."_

_Regina could not help but agree. "A child always knows."_

_They sat in silence for a good long time. "I still have to go see Emma at the station. Apparently the dwarves have been noticing some strange things."_

_Robin remembered hearing something about that. "You go. I'll stay."_

_They both stood and Robin leaned down and kissed her. Regina basked in the glow of happiness, something that had only become familiar in the last year or so. She had never thought she would be happy ever again and now she was getting her happy ending. Well. She glanced back into the other room where her Wicked half sister was playing with the child that she shared with Regina's True Love._

_You couldn't have everything._

_"I love you," Robin whispered._

_"And I love you. I'll see you tonight."_

_"Oh my God, will one of you two leave before I throw up from the sickly sweetness of it all," Zelena called from the other room._

_"Zelena, always a pleasure," Regina said as she headed for the door. She glanced back at the baby and smiled. "I'll see you later, sweetie."_

_Regina left before she could hear the insult that Zelena shot her way. They'd been getting along surprisingly well. At least, no one had tried to kill the other._

_Emma had been Sheriff again for more than six months and everything was going well. Only slightly apocalyptic crises. It had been a long healing process for both her and Hook after they had removed the darkness in the two Dark Ones._

_Hook had been in a coma for two weeks and Emma had had to take extensive physical therapy to get her motor functions back up to normal. Turns out True Loves kiss only had so much power when it came to the darkness._

_Hook was now running the docks and fishing charters and bringing in a surprising amount seafood and fish. At least the man was good for something, Regina found herself thinking._

_She walked into the police department to find Emma and Mulan facing off against one another. "Um, what in the hell is going on here?"_

_"Shh," Emma said out of the side of her mouth. "I'm winning here."_

_Mulan chuckled darkly. "You wish, Swan."_

_They circled around the desks slowly, never taking their eyes off each other. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "You said you had something to show me, Miss Swan."_

_"Ohhh," Mulan mocked. "You're back to Miss Swan. Somebody's in trouble," she sang._

_Suddenly Emma whipped out a pistol from her holster and shot at Mulan. Regina's heart dropped for just a second before she realized what it was. "Son of-!" Mulan yelled as the air soft shot hit her in the chest._

_Emma laughed and threw her fists in the air. "That's right! Suck it!"_

_"How are you two running this place? These are the people that protect our town and citizens?" Regina asked of no one._

_Just then Charming popped up next to her. "At least you have me. I'm here to reel them back in."_

_"And not doing a great job," Regina pointed out._

_David laughed. "Well, you have to have fun sometimes. Plus, it's a slow day."_

_"Comforting. Now, what did you want to show me?"_

_Emma came over and threw her air soft gun onto the desk. "We don't really know. The dwarves said the barrier around the town has been giving them problems."_

_"Problems?" Regina asked, taking a cup of coffee that David handed to her and settled into a chair._

_"Yeah. Usually nothing can get through, like, nothing. Even butterflies appear to just forget where they're going and turn away from it. Now things are coming through. Grumpy said he saw a deer hop right through without a pause."_

_"So, it's losing it's power? I didn't think that was even possible."_

_Emma nodded. "I talked to Belle and according to everything she's ever read about anything like this, it's not possible for the magic to simply die out, or loose it's strength."_

_Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Which means, someone's draining it."_

_David nodded. "That's what we were thinking."_

_"Can nothing ever be simple in this stupid town?" Regina asked._

_Emma shrugged. "I don't know. You made it, Your Majesty."_

Regina sat at her desk, going over her notes from the meeting. They were breaking ground on a new subdivision on the south side of town and there were more details to go over than Regina could even remember.

Storybrooke's population was growing rapidly and they desperately needed more housing. The new subdivision would have sixty-five plots in it to sell and build on and according to their estimations it would be almost entirely filled in three years.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 3:00. She had stayed later than she was planning and now her whole day was running behind. She had to go get Frankie from Snow's and get the shopping done.

Henry had texted and said he would not be in until around 4:30 or 5:00 so she had some time. She got her stuff together and headed out the door. Her assistant, a young woman who came from the outside was busy typing away.

"I'm out of here. Send me and email if you need to, call me if, and only if, something is completely unavoidable."

"Will do, Madam Mayor. Have a good time welcoming Henry back."

Regina hurried over to Snow and Charming's house. They had moved out of the tiny loft more than six years ago and into a picturesque two story home only a few blocks from Mayoral Mansion. She walked in the front door without knocking.

"Hello?" she called out, hearing laughing and revelry coming from the den in the back of the house.

"Mom!" Frankie came running out of the den, a crown on her head and lipstick all over her face. "We were playing Princess Saves the Helpless Prince."

Neal came out of the back with his hands tied in front of him and put upon look on his face. "Hi, Aunt Regina."

Regina laughed. "Hello, dear." Snow came out of the back too, a fake sword in her hands and her hair tied back like a bandit. Regina belly laughed now. "It's good to see that some things never change."

Snow smirked. "It's good for Neal to know his roots."

"Is Henry here yet?" Frankie asked, pulling on Regina's skirt impatiently.

"He texted, he should be here in about an hour or so, so we really need to get going. Did you bring anything with you?"

Snow shook her head. "No, Emma was running late so they didn't have any time to bring toys with."

"Late? How could she possibly have been running late?" Snow just gave her a look. "Right, stupid question."

"Mom, let's go or we're going to miss Henry."

"We'll be fine, Frankie." Regina looked back at Snow. "So I'm bringing apple pies and the cider tomorrow. Do you need us to bring anything else?"

"No, we have it all covered. Mulan and Ruby are bringing some Granny's stuff and Ashley is bringing appetizers. It's just a cook out. David is already itching to start up the grill."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course he is. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

They hugged each other quickly and firmly, the way you do when it's a comfortable habit. Regina dropped a kiss on Neal's head and then they left, Frankie's hand tightly in Regina's.

 

Regina slid the apple turnovers into the oven and checked the timer. Everything was back on schedule. Roland had gotten home twenty minutes ago and was in the shower. Frankie was dancing back and forth in the kitchen clad in leggings with skulls on them, a pink fluffy tutu, a sparkly shirt that read BRAT and black Converse.

Regina and Emma had stopped trying to make her wear normal outfits a long time ago and just her do what she wanted, within reason.

She checked the clock. 4:45. Emma would be out on patrol by now, probably hanging around the town line to at least get a glimpse at Henry as he came into town. Regina had told Emma to change her schedule around but Emma declined. "Take the time with Henry and the kids," she said quietly and firmly.

Emma was exceedingly thoughtful like that. Regina had been more surprised than anyone when she'd figured that out. Regina noticed that there was a piece of food dried onto one of the dishes and rolled her eyes. Emma had bribed Frankie into doing the dishes again. How Emma thought she could get away with anything is this house was beyond Regina.

They had been doing this for almost eight years now and they knew each other backwards and forwards. The good, the bad. They had somehow managed to figure this out, this family thing. It had been a fight and a challenge for a lot of it. You can't expect a perfect family to suddenly pop up when it had been born out of grief and depression.

They were older now and wiser and broken, but healed, even if they were slightly bent. Her thoughts were drifting and getting that delicious warm haze like they always did when she thought about the blonde when she felt it.

She gasped and her hands went to her stomach. There was a pulse in her center, a flicker. It twirled slowly, before zinging through her limbs and she released a shaky breath, holding onto the counter to keep herself up.

The pull of it was like sex and power. She knew what this was. She gasped again but this time it was from realization. Magic. She was feeling her magic again after eight years. What? How?

Slowly the feeling ebbed out of her until it was completely gone. She felt cold and shaky. She'd almost forgotten what magic felt like. She looked up and saw Frankie had stopped her dancing and was looking at her with wide eyes. "Mom?"

"I'm fine, dear. Where's my ph-"

Her phone that was on the far counter in the kitchen started ringing and vibrating. She snatched it up without looking at the ID. "Emma, what's-"

"What the _fuck_ was that, Regina?"

"I don't know. I really don't. It's gone now. Is yours gone too?"

"Yes, but I don't understand. How can that possibly be?"

"How would I know? This-this is bad Emma. Really bad."

"I don't think anyone else felt it. Maybe I should call Blue."

"That's probably a good idea." They were silent, both in shock. "Emma we have people in this town now from the outside world. This can't be happening. We can't have a Chernabog flying around in the streets again."

"Reggie, I know," Emma said, using the name she only used under special circumstances. "We'll figure it out. What if I call-"

Regina looked up as she heard the front door open and Frankie squeal with delight. She watched, no longer listening to Emma as Henry came around the corner, holding Frankie in his arms. He looked grown up and filled out and happy and she ran forward and threw her arms around him.

Her head tucked under his chin and he wrapped her up tight. "Hi, Mom."

Regina chuckled and pulled back, wiping at her wet eyes. "Henry. You look great."

Henry laughed. "Thanks. You look-actually you look pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she waved her hand and brushed it off. They both heard Emma's voice coming through the speaker and Regina laughed and handed him the phone. "Your mother."

Henry laughed and set Frankie down before taking the phone. "Ma!"

Regina scooped Frankie back up and went to get them a glass of water. Frankie was getting too big for Regina to carry around but her thoughts were in turmoil and she needed something to hold onto. She distractedly took a cup to the fridge and got water from the door panel.

Regina jerked slightly when Frankie reached up and ran an ever  so gentle finger down Regina's forehead and nose. Regina looked at her and saw the girl's eyes were wide and focused.

"Sweetheart, what it is?" Regina asked quietly, so Henry who was chatting away with his other mother would not hear.

Frankie flicked a finger across Regina's nose playfully and her smile appeared back on her face. "I felt it too, Mom."

Regina's heart sank and she swallowed thickly. She glanced back at Henry to make sure he had not heard. There was no reason to cause panic before they knew what was going on. "Sweetie, let's just keep that between us for now, okay?"

Frankie beamed. "Okay, Mom." She squirmed until Regina set her down and she took off towards Henry. Regina took a few measured deep breaths, keeping the panic at bay. Henry was wrapping up the call and she turned back around when he said, "Mom, Ma wants to talk to you quick."

Regina pasted a smile on her face and took the phone. "I'll be right back. Keep an eye on the turnovers in the oven."

Henry quirked an eye brow, a trait he had definitely picked up from Regina. "Turnovers? Really, Mom?"

Regina chuckled. "I thought it was fitting." She walked out of the room casually and then hurried up the stairs. She shut her door and leaned back against it. Finally she put the phone back up to her ear. "Emma, Frankie felt it."

"What?!" Emma yelled. "What in the holy hell is going on? And why would Frankie be feeling it too?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. It felt like it did when you broke the curse the first time, only more powerful. During the curse there was no magic but it was still inside of me. When we cast the spell for Scar it took away every drop of magic in this world. My only guess is it somehow...released? That doesn't even make sense! There's no way this could be happening."

Emma was silent. "If it's everyone that has magic we will be hearing from at least the nuns and Blue. Lily maybe? Oh, God, Lily."

Regina had to agree with that sentiment. "She barely had control before. It was just a flicker, but you better call to check on her."

"I will. And there's my other line. What do you know, it's Blue."

"Go talk to her. See if she has any theories."

"I will." Emma was silent for a moment. "I don't like this, Reggie. I thought we were done with this shit."

"Me too," Regina sighed, rubbing her face. "Me too. And Frankie? If she has half the power we predicted before the spell then this is going to be an issue."

Emma's chuckle had a bitter tint to it. "Well, she is Zelena's daughter."

" _Was. Was_ Zelena's daughter. She's ours now and we'll do what we have to to keep her safe."

"I know. It's just...fuck I really thought we would never have to deal with any of this stuff again."

"I know. Just be careful today? I have a bad feeling about this. And call Mary Margaret and tell her. I want to know what she has to say."

"Will do. Keep the kids occupied. And don't tell Henry. I think we both know this started the instant he drove over the town line."

Regina grimaced. "It had crossed my mind. You know he was never in agreement about the spell."

"Well's he's an adult now and he's just going to have to fucking deal with it like everyone else did. It's not like we didn't have a good reason for it."

Regina could not help but agree with Emma on this one. Their son was a trouble maker, always was, always would be. It was one of the reasons they loved him so much. But it also made him reckless.

"I want a text every hour," Regina warned.

"Sure thing, Your Majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes but could not help but smile. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma groaned and hung up.

 

 

_Two months before the Battle_

_The whole group sat around Belle in silence. She was holding up a picture she had found in an old book from Gold's collection._

_Finally Emma shifted. "Well, that's..."_

_"Hideous," Regina supplied. "Hideously tacky."_

_"Right, what Regina said. And that thing is what you think is causing the weakening of the barrier?" Emma asked._

_It was a group meeting tonight with Emma, Killian, Henry, Snow and Charming, Regina and Robin, Ruby and Granny, Gold and Belle, and a few of the dwarves._

_They all sat in chairs around the station as Bella talked. "I think so. It's really the only explanation, it's the only thing that would have the power to do something like this. According to the writings it's supposed to be a myth."_

_"So is Snow White," Henry put in, as he and his grandmother shared a smile._

_"Right. So I did some digging. It was supposedly last seen in a realm similar to the Enchanted Forest by Merlin. It says here that he decided no one being should be able to contain the power of the necklace so he destroyed it."_

_"Well, he clearly didn't destroy it," Killian pointed out. "Not if it's being used to suck the barrier dry."_

_"That's not all it can do. According to my research, whoever is wearing the necklace has the ability to wield all the power that the necklace sucks in."_

_"Bet you wish you were still dark now," Regina said to Killian._

_He sneered at her and opened his mouth to retort when Belle broke in again. "It wouldn't have mattered. The power of the necklace surpasses both light and dark magic. In fact, whatever magic is used against it will just be sucked in and used as power for it."_

_There was a long silence as they all considered the ramifications. "Well, what destroys the necklace? How can we beat it?" Robin asked._

_Belle sighed and dropped the picture onto the desk in front of her. "That I haven't figured out yet. I'm not even sure a way to do that exists."_

_"Alright, who the hell is doing this?" Regina snapped. "Who do we know has the ability to get a magical artifact like that, not to mention wield it?"_

_"I don't know. I talked to Blue and the fairies and they acted like the necklace was Satan himself. They would have never touched the thing."_

_"It sounds like something Zelena would use," Killian put in quietly._

_Robin was already shaking his head. "No, we just let her start seeing the baby on her own and she's doing wonderfully. I don't think even she would mess that up."_

_Emma looked at Regina and they shared a look. "I think Robin is right. Plus, where would she possibly have got it? She still has the cuff on and she certainly hasn't left this realm."_

_Emma nodded. "I think it's time for me to take a little trip over the town line. I'll take a day or two and go around the entire barrier. If there's anything out there I'll find it. If whoever it is, is using the necklace and it's affecting the barrier, it might even be using it to hide from us."_

_"You shouldn't go alone," Snow piped up._

_"I'll go with you," David said._

_"No, I'll do it. It'll be an adventure," Killian said with a sparkle in his eyes._

_Emma smiled at him with fondness. "Sorry, but we don't know for sure what will happen if you guys try to leave. At least I have enough memories from before my time here that if I lose all of it I'll know where I am."_

_Regina sighed. "Alright, I'll come with you."_

_"No, really Regina, I'll be fine-"_

_"Yes, I'm sure you will be. But we know I can get through the barrier. It's only logical."_

_Gold spoke for the first time. "I'll give you the magic to cross safely."_

_Regina looked at Gold a little suspiciously. They were all hesitant of him still, even with his "pure soul."_

_"Thank you, Gold."_

_He nodded and looked away again._

_Regina looked back at Emma. "Meet you at the line at noon?"_

_Emma nodded. "Sounds good."_

_"Take the truck. I'll put the camping stuff in the back in case you're out there over night," David said, standing and taking Mary Margaret's hand._

_"Thanks. I need to go get some stuff packed. Hey, Your Majesty," Emma called to Regina who was already leaving hand in hand with Robin. "Leave the Mayor clothes at home."_

_Regina smirked. "I'm sure I'll be able to find some jeans somewhere, Miss Swan."_

Emma parked the cruiser in the driveway and looked up at her house. The second floor and most of the first was dark. The usual above the stove light was dim through the kitchen window. The only bright light was coming through the windows of the library in the far right side of the house.

She took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car. It had been a day from hell and all she wanted was to see Regina and Henry and the kids.

She entered quietly, knowing Frankie had already been asleep for hours. It was well past midnight, longer than her shift usually lasted but she had spent the last hour talking things over with David.

She kicked her boots off onto the rug next to the door and then headed into the library. Her heart flipped with happiness at what awaited her. Regina and Henry lounging on the couch, facing each other with glasses of wine in their hands.

"Ma!" Henry sat his glass on the low table and then hopped over the couch to run and sweep her up in a hug.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth and happiness. Despite everything that happened today, Henry was here. Back in Storybrooke.

"Henry. Ugh, I missed you kid."

"I missed you guys so much." He pulled back and Emma looked up at him with affection. "Rough day?" he asked after a moment.

Emma nodded and finally looked over at Regina who was watching them with a small smile. Their eyes met and that perfect understanding flowed between them.

"I'll go grab you a glass. I'll bring the bottle back with me."

Henry swept out of the room and Emma moved closer to stand behind the couch by Regina. They clasped hands. "How'd it go?"

"Blue felt it, but only a couple of the other nuns did. Apparently the most powerful of the bunch over there. Lily felt a twinge and nothing more, thank God."

Regina glanced over Emma's shoulder checking for Henry. "Did you talk to your parents?"

Emma nodded. "Mary Margaret is freaking out. David was much more calm. He talked to Belle for a long time and they went over all the stuff we still had from Scar. They came to the same conclusion we did; it should be impossible."

Regina sighed and ran a thumb absently over Emma's knuckles. Emma wanted to hiss in a breath but kept it contained. "I was afraid of that. We'll have to talk to him, won't we? He's the only thing that's different. And then there was that big announcement he had to make."

"Let's just enjoy tonight, let him tell us his stuff and we'll get caught up. We can get into this shit tomorrow." Emma watched Regina think it over, gazing at the glass of wine in her other hand.

"You're right. Of course," she added with a smirk up at Emma.

Emma smirked back. "Finally, she gets the idea."

"Here you go," Henry announced as he came back. He handed her a glass and Emma took a big sip.

"Man, that tastes good. I'll be right back, I'm just going to change into sweats and check on the kids. I'll be right back." She gave Regina's hand a squeeze  before she released it and headed upstairs.

She washed her face and changed into the comfiest pair of sweats and tank she owned. On her way back down she cracked open first Frankie's room where the girl was sprawled, exhausted from the day. Then Roland's. Even he was sprawled out, too tired to even take up the defensive position he usually did.

She went back down to the library and sat down in between Henry and Regina, leaning back until her shoulder was leaning against Regina's.

"Okay, tell us everything," Emma said.

And he did. Henry told them all about his semester, his friends, his plans. That's when Henry got excited.

"So, I finished."

"You finished what, dear?" Regina asked.

"School. I'm done."

Emma let her confusion show. "No, you have one more semester left."

He looked very proud as he announced, "I took the last two classes online so I wouldn't have to do another semester."

Emma and Regina looked at each other and then back at Henry. "Well that's awesome, kid!" Emma exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I was really motivated to get it all done but I didn't know about this other thing for sure so I wanted to wait to tell you guys."

"Other thing?" Emma asked. This was it, this was the big announcement. She felt Regina tense behind her.

"I got my book published," he said in a rush, beaming.

Emma and Regina both sat shocked before it wore off and they both launched themselves at him, wrapping him and a big bear hug.

"Oh my God, you sneaking bastard!" Emma yelled, rubbing her knuckles on his head.

"Sweetheart, that's amazing!" Regina exclaimed.

"Thanks," Henry said, unable to stop his beaming.

"So, we finally get to read it," Regina said mischievously once they all pulled back.

Henry blushed slightly. "Yes, you finally get to read it."

Emma and Regina both relaxed after that, realizing that maybe he hadn't had anything to do with the release of magic. Right now he was talking quickly, excitedly about how it had all happened and they sat together, Regina's hand resting almost without notice against Emma's back. They listened and fawned over him and drank wine and for a little while Emma let herself forget the crisis and enjoy her family.


End file.
